24 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3478 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3693); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3479 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3694); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Urodziny, odc. 26 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Happy Birthday, ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod. Kanada (2006) 08:55 Jedyneczka - Skrzydlata kraina; program dla dzieci 09:25 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:30 Papirus - Zły sen odc.52 (The nightmare); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 126 (odc. 126); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Łowcy Przygód - Waga słów; program dla dzieci 11:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:15 Plebania - odc. 893; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Polskie drogi - odc. 11/11 - W obronie własnej; serial TVP 14:30 Kobieta zaradna - Zmiana zawodu; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1282; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 33; serial TVP 16:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 13; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3480 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3695); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3481 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3696); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Gdzie dziadek?; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Przygody Robin Smerfa odc. 47 (The adventures of Robin Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod. Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 22:15 Głosy z zaświatów - odc. 3 (Talking to Heaven ep. 3); serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:10 Gatunek 3 (Species 3) 107'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:00 Życie na gorąco - odc. 9/9 - Bolzano; serial sensacyjny TVP 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Pieśni z drugiego piętra (Sanger fran andra vaningen (Songs from the Second Floor)) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Dania, Szwecja, Norwegia (2000) 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 13 (39); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:10 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 14 (40); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Odc 9/26 Morska sroka (Odc 9/26 Treasure Hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 4 Alarm na jeziorze; serial TVP 08:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Sznelrandka (186); serial TVP 11:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 40; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Magnum - odc. 145 Brak porozumienia (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (Out of sync)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 19/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Australia, USA (2004) 13:00 Nie ma cudów - odc. 3 (Weird nature); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:35 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę siebie od nowa stworzyć?; magazyn 14:15 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 16/16 Spotkanie (SURVIVOR s.V Thailand ep. 515); reality show kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:55 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 3, odc. 1/22 (22) Kuzynka królowej (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. THE ROYAL MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:45 Wakacje z Dwójką - Flipper - odc. 12/44 Murena (Flipper ep. That?s a maray); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 4, odc. 11/24 (73) Ja wiem, że ty wiesz (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep. 9010, I Know That You know); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - NN Nikomu nieznana; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (9); magazyn 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Wielki Poker - odc. 11; teleturniej 20:00 Podróże z żartem - Republika Południowej Afryki ; program rozrywkowy 21:00 Hity na czasie - Bydgoszcz 2007; program muzyczny 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Sekrety wulkanu - cz. 4/4 (Les secrets du volcan) 87'; serial kraj prod.Francja (2006) 00:10 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 9; serial TVP 01:00 Sekcja 998 - Mostek, odc. 15; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:25 Sekcja 998 - Małpa, odc. 16; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:50 Ona i On - wojna płci - (5); talk-show 02:40 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (350) - rozrywka 06:45 Sekret Laury (140) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV market 08:00 Wielka wygrana (78) - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie (55) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 09:30 Daleko od noszy (109) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 10:00 Czarodziejki (44) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2000 11:00 Dotyk anioła (45) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 12:00 Pensjonat pod Różą 3 (44) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (163) - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Miodowe lata 4 (67) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 14:45 Benny Hill (42) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza (66) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu (125) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 17:55 Miodowe lata 4 (68) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza (67) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 20:00 Koncert gwiazd Podziel się posiłkiem - koncert 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Patton - film biograficzny, USA 1970 01:20 Wilder - film kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2000 tylko dla dorosłych 03:05 Nocne randki (156) - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 05:00 Music Spot (130) - rozrywka TVN 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Firma 07:10 Magda M. 4 (51) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 08:05 Magda M. 4 (52) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej interaktywny 10:05 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 11:05 Telesklep 11:55 Zorro - serial animowany, Irlandia 1997 12:25 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:05 Na Wspólnej (809) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:30 Na Wspólnej (810) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:55 Na Wspólnej (811) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:20 Pogoda na miłość 2 (22/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 15:20 Prawo pożądania (136/143) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 16:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Człowiek-demolka - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 tylko dla dorosłych 22:20 Prawo krwi - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 tylko dla dorosłych 00:35 Szymon Majewski Show - rozrywka 01:40 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy tylko dla dorosłych 02:40 Telesklep 03:30 Uwaga! 03:50 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 5.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6.05 Strażacy - serial 6.30 Drogówka 6.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Monster Warriors - serial przygodowy 9.00 TokżSzok - program Piotra Najsztuba i Jacka Żakowskiego 10.00 Saint - Tropez - serial 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 12.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.45 Kolarska Proliga 2007 - Puchar Uzdrowisk Karpackich i Memoriał Henryka Tasaka 13.20 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Magazyn Żużlowy 15.50 Dirty Dancing - serial 16.20 Zasady gry - serial komediowy 16.50 Zabójczy parasol - komedia, Francja, 1980 18.50 Saint - Tropez - serial 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - gośćmi programu będzie Muniek Staszczyk 21.05 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy 22.05 Chcę być piękna 23.10 Playboy - Objąć mrok cz. 2 1.05 Playboy Special - Dziewczyny z hotelu Hard Rock 2.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 2.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.35 Kinomaniak 4.00 Sztukateria 4.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:47 16/16 - Bądź wola moja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 Znaki wodne (Watermarks) 77'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael, Francja (2004); reż.:Yaron Zilberman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:12 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:56 Kurier; STEREO 02:16 Pogoda; STEREO 02:19 Znaki wodne (Watermarks) 77'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael, Francja (2004); reż.:Yaron Zilberman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:37 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Rybnik 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Z życia kościoła 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Kronika miejska - Katowice 17:00 Atelier 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Magazyn meteo 18:30 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Trójka tam była 18:55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 19:00 Gruby 19:40 Pomysł na weekend 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:47 16/16 - Będę wolą moją; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 Znaki wodne (Watermarks) 77'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael, Francja (2004); reż.:Yaron Zilberman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:12 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:56 Kurier; STEREO 02:16 Pogoda; STEREO 02:19 Znaki wodne (Watermarks) 77'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael, Francja (2004); reż.:Yaron Zilberman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:37 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jedyneczka - Kraina języków; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 Hotel pod gwiazdami; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Wojenna woda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Sekcja 998 - Paintball, odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Polscy Karmelici w Kijowie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ludzie z Leśnej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 860* - Sprawy dla detektywa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1276; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 W stronę świata - odc. 9* Henryk Gołąb; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:05 Forum - wydanie 521; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy muszę cierpieć?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Podróżnik - Jukatan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Jedyneczka - Kraina języków; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - ścieżka historyczno - przyrodnicza w Lesie Łagiewnickim; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Święta wojna - (265) Hanys team; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Echo Bałtyku - Odpady medyczne i środowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Archiwiści Północy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Polscy Karmelici w Kijowie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Sekcja 998 - Paintball, odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 860* - Sprawy dla detektywa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, Łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i mrówkojad; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1276; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na lato - Pojezierze Międzychodzko - Sierakowskie na lato; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 M jak miłość - odc. 487; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Pożegnanie jesieni 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998); rez.: Mariusz Treliński; wyk.: Jan Frycz, Grażyna Trela, Jan Peszek, Henryk Bista, Leszek Abrahamowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:55 FAMA 2007; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Sekcja 998 - Paintball, odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 860* - Sprawy dla detektywa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, Łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i mrówkojad; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1276; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na lato - Pojezierze Międzychodzko - Sierakowskie na lato; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 M jak miłość - odc. 487; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:55 Pożegnanie jesieni 97'; film fabularny kraj prod. Polska (1998); reż.: Mariusz Treliński; wyk.: Jan Frycz, Grażyna Trela, Jan Peszek, Henryk Bista, Leszek Abrahamowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 FAMA 2007; reportaz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Strefa sztuki - Lebenstein 42'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Tańcząc dla pana B. (Dancing for Mr B.: Six Balanchine Ballerinas) 82'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.: Anne Belle, Deborah Dickson; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Tak, tak - to ptak; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Jazz Jamboree '70 - Studio Jazzowe Polskiego Radia; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 KFPP Opole - '91 - Gang Olsena; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Siedmiu żydów z mojej klasy 2'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli gra Beethovena cz. 2 (Recital Michelangeli - Piano); recital kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Wszyscy święci 75'; film TVP; reż.: Andrzej Barański; wyk.: Teresa Szmigielówna, Anna Polony, Maciej Stuhr, Tadeusz Huk, Dorota Segda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Każdy młody mężczyzna (Každý mladý muž) 82'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1965); reż.: Pavel Juráček; wyk.:Pavel Landovský, Jaromír Hanzlík, Václav Havel, Vladimír Hrabánek, Ladislav Jakim, Jan Kotva; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Pixies - koncert (Pixies: Live at The Town & Country Club); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Quantilla Sapientia Regitur Mundus. Paweł Jasienica; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Podróż 30'; film TVP; reż.: Dariusz Glazer; wyk.: Gabriela Muskała, Maria Maj, Jacek Braciak, Sławomir Orzechowski, Agata Kulesza, Aleksandra Popławska, Katarzyna Paczyńska, Karolina Paczyńska, Michał Michalski, Monika Buchowiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Odjazd - Mazury 1944-1989; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Balet Nacho Duato (Compania Nacional De Danza - Three by Duato) 81'; film baletowy kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Amok 101'; film fabularny kraj prod. Polska (1998); reż.: Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk.: Rafał Maćkowiak, Mirosław Baka, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Gorzelak, Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Strefa - Zapraszamy na nasz program - DUB we Francji; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kino nocne - Ostatnia kobieta (La derniere femme (The last woman)) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1976); reż.: Marco Ferreri; wyk.: Gerard Depardieu, Ornella Mutti, Michel Piccoli, Renato Salvatori, Nathalie Baye, Zouzou Zouzou; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Los Zafiros - Szafiry - Muzyka czasu przełomu (Los Zafiros - Music From the Edge of Time); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Siła bezsilnych - Zabić studenta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kontrowersje - Hiszpania w ogniu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Zanim strzelę do robotnika; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Zakręty dziejów - Era Atomowa; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Dzieje Polaków - Krzywousty i jego synowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Było, nie minęło; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Z archiwum IPN - Orlik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kulisy III RP - Pierwsze wybory prezydenckie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kontrowersje - Napoleon; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Z archiwum IPN - Żelazny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwarcie - Kolarska grupa zawodowa odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Jazda Nowej Generacji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Anglia - Brazylia ( I poł ); STEREO 10:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Anglia - Brazylia ( II poł ); STEREO 12:00 18 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - relacja; STEREO 12:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Korea Płd. - Togo ( I poł ); STEREO 13:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Korea Płd. - Togo ( II poł ); STEREO 15:00 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Z archiwum TVP - Dariusz Gąsior; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Tottenham TV -Tottenham - magazyn + Tottenham - Everton; STEREO 17:55 Tottenham TV -Derby - Tottenham ( I poł. ); STEREO 18:50 Tottenham TV - Derby - Tottenham ( II poł. ); STEREO 19:45 Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane; STEREO 22:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:40 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Golf Pro Tour - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Mistrzostwa Świata w lekkiej atletyce - Osaka 2007; STEREO 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 06:10 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 08:10 Bez śladu 2 (11/24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 09:10 Gorzka zemsta (49/188) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2003 10:05 Nocny kurs (21/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni - rozrywka 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta (50/188) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2003 15:10 Nikita 2 (19) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997 16:10 Życie na fali 2 (20/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 17:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 18:10 Nocny kurs (21/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 19:10 Życie na fali 2 (21/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 20:10 Operacja Kusza - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Wielka Brytania 1965 22:35 Shaft - film sensacyjny, USA 1971 00:40 Na jedną kartę - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Manchester City - Manchester United 09:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Turcji - 1. sesja treningowa 10:40 The best of - reportaż 11:00 IAAF World Atletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 11:30 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Turcji - 2. sesja treningowa 14:30 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy 15:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - Chelsea Londyn 17:10 Clip - magazyn sportowy 17:25 The best of - reportaż 17:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Polska - Serbia 20:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Turcji - studio 20:40 Rugby - mecz Irlandia - Włochy 22:40 Boks Gala w Bay Saint Louis - waga średnia Roberto Duran - Jacques LeBlanc 00:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Bohater tygodnia - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat - magazyn 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny odc. 14/15 08:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 11:00 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 11:30 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 14/15 12:00 Rower - magazyn 12:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 14:00 Prawdziwe maszyny: Statki - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Do celu - magazyn 15:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Do celu - magazyn 19:15 Domowi konstruktorzy - program rozrywkowy 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Prawdziwe maszyny: Statki - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 21:45 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 22:15 Pijani i niebezpieczni - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23:15 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Rentgen 2.0 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Prawdziwe maszyny: Statki - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 02:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 03:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 13 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 142 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Magazyn przyrodniczy 12:20 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:00 Mansarda - film biograficzny reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Leszek Herdegen, Stanisław Zaczyk Polska 1963 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Zdrowy puls: Choroby skóry i kuracja SPA - magazyn medyczny 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 143 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 35 USA 1985 20:00 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Sherlock Holmes: Mroczne cmentarzysko - film kryminalny reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Miles Richardson, Charles Edwards, Crispin Bonham-Carter, Ben Macleod Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 23:30 Magazyn przyrodniczy 23:50 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 35 USA 1985 00:40 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:20 Szarada - dramat psychologiczny reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Mieczysław Voit, Teresa Szmigielówna, Henryk Bąk Polska 1977 02:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 03:20 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 03:50 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 04:20 Zdrowy puls: Choroby skóry i kuracja SPA - magazyn medyczny 04:50 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Papier ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:10 Julie gotuje: Olbrzymia finansjerka z migdałami i orzeszkami pistacjowymi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 60 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Zdrowa żywność - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:15 Delia na lato: Wegetariańskie lato - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:45 Na słodko 2: Kakao - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 10:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 11:05 Dania w pół godziny: W każdym z nas tkwi odrobina dziecka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni: Papier ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 13:35 Julie gotuje: Olbrzymia finansjerka z migdałami i orzeszkami pistacjowymi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 60 13:40 Jamie w domu: Pomidory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 14:10 Słodki drań: Owoce z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 14:40 Dania w pół godziny: W każdym z nas tkwi odrobina dziecka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 15:05 Para w kuchni: Wielkanoc u Kręglickich - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 15:35 Delia na lato: Letni ogródek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 16:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 16:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Weekendowi goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 16:55 Dania w pół godziny: Dania dla wybrednych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 17:20 Julie gotuje: Olbrzymia finansjerka z migdałami i orzeszkami pistacjowymi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 60 17:25 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła pikantne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:55 Nagi szef: Uczta curry - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 20 18:25 Surfing po menu 4: Gisborne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:55 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin & Curtis Stone - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 19:20 Julie gotuje: Olbrzymia finansjerka z migdałami i orzeszkami pistacjowymi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 60 19:25 Na słodko 2: Orzechy laskowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 20:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Jamajka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Bistro w domu - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 24 21:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 21:25 Słoneczne smaki Sophie: Kreta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 21:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Weekendowi goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 22:20 Słodki drań: Warzywa na słodko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 22:50 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines & Sophie Grigson - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 23:15 Nagi szef: Szkocki taniec - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 19 23:45 Surfing po menu 4: Otago i Canterbury - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 00:15 Telesprzedaż odc. 25 01:20 Para w kuchni: Papier ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 01:50 Dania w pół godziny: Dania dla wybrednych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 02:15 Bosonoga Contessa: Weekendowi goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:40 Słodki drań: Owoce z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 03:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 03:35 Dania w pół godziny: Dania dla wybrednych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 04:00 Para w kuchni: Papier ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 6 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Drużyna marzeń - komedia reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Michael Keaton, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Boyle, Stephen Furst USA 1989 10:00 Listy miłosne - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Gustaw Holoubek, Danuta Szaflarska Polska 2001 11:55 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:30 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 14:50 Gdyby jutra nie było - musical reż. Nikhil Advani, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Preity Zinta, Jaya Bhaduri, Saif Ali Khan Indie 2003 18:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 64 wyk. Japonia 2005 18:35 Detektyw Monk V: Monk i naprawdę martwy trup - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2002 19:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 14 USA 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 7 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 22:45 Premiera Snoop Dogg - Drop It Like It's Hot - koncert 00:00 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 01:40 Decydująca gra - thriller reż. Andy Cheng, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Angie Harmon, James Woods, Burt Reynolds Niemcy/Kanada/USA 2006 03:15 Deser Rózia - film krótkometrażowy 03:40 Emilia - komedia reż. Piotr Matwiejczyk, wyk. Aleksandra Ząb, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Grzegorz Halama, Jan Machulski Polska 2005 05:00 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Niania - film familijny reż. Kirk Jones, wyk. Emma Thompson, Colin Firth, Kelly Macdonald, Thomas Sangster USA/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:15 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy reż. Robert Zemeciks, wyk. Michael Douglas,Kathleen Turner,Danny DeVito,Zack Norman,Alfonso Arau,Manuel Ojeda,Holland Taylor USA 1984 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 6 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:55 Pianista - dramat wojenny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Adrien Brody, Frank Finlay, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Maureen Lipman Francja/ Polska/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy 2001 15:20 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska Jugosławia 1980 17:10 Dynastia smoka - film przygodowy reż. Matt Codd, wyk. Federico Castelluccio, Dion Basco, Aaron Hendry, Stana Katic USA 2006 18:40 Zabić Logana Kelihera - western reż. R.G. Springsteen, wyk. Audie Murphy, Darren McGavin, Ruta Lee, Beverly Owen USA 1964 20:00 Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Jared Leto, Bridget Moynahan, Shake Tukhmanyan Francja/USA 2005 22:00 Incydent - film sensacyjny reż. Jonathan Mostow, wyk. Kurt Russell, J.T. Walsh, Kathleen Quinlan, M.C. Gainey USA 1997 23:30 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 01:10 American Pie: Wakacje - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Tad Hilgenbrink, Eugene Levy, Arielle Kebbel, Crystle Lightning USA 2005 02:40 Zemsta na sekcie - film dokumentalny wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:30 2046 - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wong Kar-Wai, Kar Wai Wong, wyk. Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Takuya Kimura, Li Gong, Faye Wong Hongkong/Chiny/Francja/Niemcy 2004 05:35 Pogoń za Adamem - film psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Jan Machulski, Pola Raksa, Stanisław Mikulski, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1970 Canal + Sport 07:00 Tajemnice oceanu - film dokumentalny reż. Andy Byatt, Alastair Fothergill, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2003 08:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - PGE GKS Bełchatów 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 12:45 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Marsylia - AS Nancy 14:40 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 15:00 Zidane - portret z XXI wieku - film dokumentalny reż. Douglas Gordon, Philippe Parreno, wyk. Francja/Islandia 2006 16:45 16 przecznic - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bruce Willis, Mos Def, Alfre Woodard, David Morse USA/Niemcy 2006 18:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 19:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Widzew Łódź 22:15 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Anglia - Niemcy 00:15 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 00:55 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 01:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Widzew Łódź 03:30 Lokatorka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Shainee Gabel, wyk. John Travolta, Scarlett Johansson, Gabriel Macht, Deborah Kara Unger USA 2004 05:35 Genesis - film dokumentalny reż. Claude Nuridsany, Marie Pérennou, wyk. Sotigui Kouyaté Francja/Włochy 2004 HBO 06:30 Cztery siostry - komedia obyczajowa reż. Vanessa Parise, wyk. Talia Shire, Burt Young, Sean Patrick Flanery, Amanda Detmer USA 2002 08:05 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 09:35 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 11:10 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Craig Clyde, wyk. Alana Austin, Kasey Clyde, Heather Burton, Patricia Billum USA 2003 12:35 Heidi - film familijny reż. Paul Marcus, wyk. Emma Bolger, Max von Sydow, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine Chaplin Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:20 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael D. Sellers, wyk. Carly Schroeder, Adrian Dunbar, George Harris, Katharine Ross USA 2006 16:00 Purpurowe skrzypce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francois Girard, wyk. Tommaso Puntelli, Carlo Cecchi, Samuele Amighetti, Anita Laurenzi USA/ Włochy/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 18:05 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 184 20:40 Premiera Mgła - horror reż. Rupert Wainwright, wyk. Tom Welling, Maggie Grace, Selma Blair, DeRay Davis USA/Kanada 2005 22:20 Wiara ojców - dramat wojenny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Shawn Hatosy, Scott Glenn, Thomas Madell, Michael Arata USA 2005 23:50 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym - komedia przygodowa reż. Srdjan Koljevic, wyk. Srdjan Todorovic, Aleksandra Balmazovic, Dragan Bjelogrlic, Bogdan Diklic Serbia i Czarnogóra/Niemcy/Słowenia 2004 01:35 Boudu - komedia reż. Gérard Jugnot, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Gérard Jugnot, Catherine Frot, Constance Dollé Francja 2005 03:20 Ponura tajemnica - horror reż. Marc S. Grenier, wyk. William Baldwin, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, Brenda James, Charlie Rhindress Kanada 2003 05:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 05:30 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:30 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 08:10 Przystojny szuka żony - komedia romantyczna reż. Isabelle Mergault, wyk. Michel Blanc, Medeea Marinescu, Wladimir Yordanoff, Benoît Turjman Francja 2005 09:50 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna reż. Evan Oppenheimer, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Sarah Chalke, James Barbour, Nadia Dajani USA 2005 11:15 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 12:40 Metallica: Some Kind of Monster - film dokumentalny reż. Joe Berlinger, Bruce Sinofsky, wyk. James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett, Bob Rock USA 2004 15:05 Świąteczna girlanda - film familijny reż. George Mendeluk, wyk. Gabrielle Carteris, Steve Bacic, Josh Hayden, Ken Pogue Kanada 2005 16:30 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 18:00 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 19:30 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 21:00 Cień strachu - thriller reż. Rich Cowan, wyk. Matthew Davis, James Spader, Aidan Quinn, Peter Coyote USA 2004 22:25 Wykolejony - thriller reż. Mikael Hafström, wyk. Clive Owen, Jennifer Aniston, Vincent Cassel, Melissa George USA 2005 00:10 Królowie i królowa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arnaud Desplechin, wyk. Emmanuelle Devos, Mathieu Amalric, Catherine Deneuve, Maurice Garrel Francja 2004 02:40 Żona na zamówienie - komedia reż. Huck Botko, Andrew Gurland, wyk. Eugenia Yuan, Adrian Martinez, Andrew Gurland, Deborah Teng USA 2004 04:10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:40 Czerwone drzwi - komediodramat reż. Georgia Lee, wyk. Tzi Ma, Jacqueline Kim, Elaine Kao, Freda Foh Shen USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 20 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 10:20 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 12:05 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 13:35 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 15:10 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 16:55 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 18:25 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 20:05 Premiera Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2005 20:30 Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin USA 2004 22:00 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:30 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 8 Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:00 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 9 Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:30 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:55 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 2000 00:25 Księgarnia Black Books - serial komediowy odc. 12 Wlk. Brytania 2000 00:55 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 Cinemax 06:00 Mumia powraca - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, Freddie Boath USA 2001 08:10 W blasku Hollywood 2: Alec Baldwin - magazyn filmowy 08:35 W poszukiwaniu siebie - komedia reż. Bruno Herbulot, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, François Cluzet, Elsa Zylberstein, Amira Casar Francja 2005 10:10 Yentl - dramat obyczajowy reż. Barbra Streisand, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Mandy Patinkin, Amy Irving, Nehemiah Persoff USA/Wlk. Brytania/Czechosłowacja 1983 12:25 Ostatni z wielkich - dramat obyczajowy reż. Elia Kazan, wyk. Robert De Niro, Tony Curtis, Jack Nicholson, Robert Mitchum USA 1976 14:25 Brzemię przeszłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Piergiorgio Gay, wyk. Sergio Rubini, Bruno Ganz, Sandra Ceccarelli, Mariangela D'Abbraccio Włochy 2002 16:05 Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów - komedia romantyczna reż. Jay Sandrich, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Charles Grodin, Robert Guillaume USA 1980 17:50 Mumia powraca - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, Freddie Boath USA 2001 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie Powrót do domu - dramat wojenny reż. Hal Ashby, wyk. Jon Voight, Jane Fonda, Bruce Dern, Penelope Milford USA 1978 22:05 Druga runda - dramat obyczajowy reż. Daniel Cebrián, wyk. Darío Grandinetti, Álex González, Eva Marciel, Alberto Ferreiro Hiszpania 2005 23:50 Izzat znaczy honor - film sensacyjny reż. Ulrik Imtiaz Rolfsen, wyk. Emil Marwa, Ove Andreassen, Yngvild Stoen Grotmol, Marit Hamdahl Norwegia 2005 01:35 Kobiety kontra mężczyźni - komedia reż. Chazz Palminteri, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Christine Lahti, Paul Reiser, Glenne Headly USA 2002 03:05 Przeciwko mafii - dramat kryminalny reż. Thaddeus O'Sullivan, wyk. Nicholas Turturro, Tom Sizemore, Debi Mazar, Abe Vigoda USA 1998 05:10 W blasku Hollywood: Goldie Hawn - serial dokumentalny 05:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: 10 filmów z Hugh Grantem - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Etxebestowie w opałach - komedia reż. Asier Altuna, Telmo Esnal, wyk. Ramón Aguirre, Elena Irureta, Paco Sagárzazu, Iban Garate Hiszpania 2005 07:35 Miłość i pieniądze - komedia reż. Jerry Belson, wyk. Michael Caine, Sally Field, Steve Guttenberg, Peter Boyle USA 1987 09:10 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 12:10 Charing Cross Road 84 - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Anthony Hopkins, Judi Dench, Jean De Baer USA/Wlk. Brytania 1987 13:50 Zemsta Różowej Pantery - komedia kryminalna reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Burt Kwouk, Robert Webber USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1978 15:25 Wspólny puls - dramat obyczajowy reż. Su Rynard, wyk. Mimi Kuzyk, Peter Stebbings, Kristin Booth, Ariel Waller Kanada 2006 16:50 Miłość i pieniądze - komedia reż. Jerry Belson, wyk. Michael Caine, Sally Field, Steve Guttenberg, Peter Boyle USA 1987 18:25 W poszukiwaniu siebie - komedia reż. Bruno Herbulot, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, François Cluzet, Elsa Zylberstein, Amira Casar Francja 2005 20:00 Ojczyzna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Gerulf Pannach, Fabienne Babe, Sigfrit Steiner, Cristine Rose Wlk. Brytania/NRD/Francja 1986 22:00 Charing Cross Road 84 - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Anthony Hopkins, Judi Dench, Jean De Baer USA/Wlk. Brytania 1987 23:40 Riff-Raff - komediodramat reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Emer McCourt, Richard Belgrave, Jim R. Coleman Wlk. Brytania 1990 01:20 Dżina w stringach - komedia erotyczna reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Nicole Sheridan, Alexandre Boisvert, Evan Stone, Kennedy Johnston USA 2004 02:40 Wampir w Brooklynie - horror komediowy reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Angela Bassett, Allen Payne, Kadeem Hardison USA 1995 04:20 Hunter: Powrót - film kryminalny reż. Jefferson Kibbee, wyk. Fred Dryer, Stepfanie Kramer, Gregory Scott Cummins, Jolene Andersen USA 2003 Ale kino! 08:00 Spokojne lata - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Krzysztof Wakuliński, Danuta Kisiel, Jan Nowicki, Krzysztof Janczar Polska 1981 09:50 Angielka i książę - dramat historyczny reż. Eric Rohmer, wyk. Lucy Russell, Jean-Claude Dreyfuss, Alain Libolt, Charlotte Very Francja 2001 12:05 Ziemia i wolność - dramat polityczny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Ian Hart, Rosana Pastor, Suzanne Maddock, Icíar Bollaín Hiszpania/Niemcy/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 1995 14:00 Żelazną ręką - film historyczny reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger, Krzysztof Jasiński, Grażyna Wolszczak Polska 1989 15:50 Miejsce na górze - melodramat reż. Jack Clayton, wyk. Simone Signoret, Laurence Harvey, Heather Sears, Donald Wolfit Wlk. Brytania 1959 17:55 Prawo słabszego - komediodramat reż. Lucas Belvaux, wyk. Eric Caravaca, Patrick Descamps, Lucas Belvaux, Natacha Régnier Belgia/Francja 2006 20:00 Jestem Joe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Peter Mullan, Louise Goodall, David McKay, Anne-Marie Kennedy Hiszpania/Włochy/Francja/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 1998 21:55 Dwóch Jake'ów - dramat kryminalny reż. Jack Nicholson, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Harvey Keitel, Madeleine Stowe, Meg Tilly USA 1990 00:20 Zabierz mnie gdzie indziej - film krótkometrażowy 00:50 Pocałunek wampira - horror komediowy reż. Robert Bierman, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Maria Conchita Alonso, Jennifer Beals, Elizabeth Ashley USA 1989 02:25 Wiosna w Paryżu - film kryminalny reż. Jacques Bral, wyk. Eddy Mitchell, Sagamore Stévenin, Pierre Santini, Pascale Arbillot Francja 2006 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 06:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Rena - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Stanisława Angel-Engelówna, Loda Niemirzanka, Tekla Trapszo, Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski Polska 1938 08:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 08:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Cyrk odjeżdża - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Wierzbiański, wyk. Adam Ferency, Marian Kociniak, Aleksander Fabisiak, Małgorzata Potocka Polska 1988 09:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Arena życia - film dokumentalny reż. Bogdan Dziworski, wyk. Polska 1979 10:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Być - film dokumentalny reż. Marian Marzyński, wyk. Polska 1967 10:40 Bareja wieczorową porą 10:45 Bareja wieczorową porą Poszukiwany - poszukiwana - komedia reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Jolanta Bohdal, Maria Chwalibóg, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1973 12:15 Kochajmy się - etiuda filmowa reż. Karol Wasilka, wyk. Borys Szyc Polska 2005 12:35 Po prostu Cybulski 12:55 Po prostu Cybulski Koniec nocy - dramat społeczny reż. Julian Dziedzina/Paweł Komorowski/Walentyna Uszycka, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Roman Polański, Ryszard Filipski, Adam Fiut Polska 1956 14:25 Po prostu Cybulski Ludzie z pustego obszaru - film dokumentalny reż. Władysław Ślesicki, Kazimierz Karabasz, wyk. Polska 1957 14:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 15:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii Czas przeszły - dramat psychologiczny reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Henryk Bąk, Alina Janowska Polska 1961 17:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Powszedni dzień gestapowca Schmidta - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1963 17:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Cyrk odjeżdża - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Wierzbiański, wyk. Adam Ferency, Marian Kociniak, Aleksander Fabisiak, Małgorzata Potocka Polska 1988 19:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Arena życia - film dokumentalny reż. Bogdan Dziworski, wyk. Polska 1979 19:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Być - film dokumentalny reż. Marian Marzyński, wyk. Polska 1967 20:10 Bareja wieczorową porą 20:15 Bareja wieczorową porą Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia muzyczna reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Michnikowski Polska 1963 22:00 Ewelina - film dokumentalny reż. Mateusz Dymek, wyk. Polska 2002 23:00 Młode kadry - W hotelowym korytarzu 23:05 Młode kadry - W hotelowym korytarzu Roomservice - etiuda filmowa reż. Emil Graffman, wyk. Jan Frycz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Aleksander Bednarz, Paweł Królikowski Polska/Szwecja 2004 23:50 Młode kadry - W hotelowym korytarzu Wszystko będzie - etiuda filmowa reż. Magdalena Pięta, wyk. Joanna Szurmiej-Rzączyńska, Wojciech Zieliński, Wojciech Żołądkowicz, Bartek Burzyński Polska 2005 00:10 Młode kadry - W hotelowym korytarzu W hotelu Syrena - etiuda filmowa reż. Zbigniew Bzymek, Magdalena Pięta, wyk. Joanna Szurmiej-Rzączyńska, Wojciech Zieliński, Wojciech Żołądkowicz, Bartek Burzyński Polska 2005 00:25 Po prostu Cybulski 00:45 Po prostu Cybulski Koniec nocy - dramat społeczny reż. Julian Dziedzina/Paweł Komorowski/Walentyna Uszycka, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Roman Polański, Ryszard Filipski, Adam Fiut Polska 1956 02:05 Po prostu Cybulski Ludzie z pustego obszaru - film dokumentalny reż. Władysław Ślesicki, Kazimierz Karabasz, wyk. Polska 1957 02:20 Po prostu Cybulski Uwaga chuligani! - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski, wyk. Polska 1955 02:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 02:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Czas przeszły - dramat psychologiczny reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Henryk Bąk, Alina Janowska Polska 1961 04:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii Powszedni dzień gestapowca Schmidta - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1963 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Ku światłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Joshua Harris, Richard Thomas, Piper Laurie USA 1988 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 USA 1998 09:00 Śledztwo hollywoodzkiej mamy - komedia reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. George Hamilton, Justine Bateman, Elizabeth Pena, Andrew McCarthy USA 2004 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 USA 1999 12:00 Opiekunka - komediodramat reż. Kathy Bates, wyk. Kathy Bates, Gordon Pinsent, Sean McCann, Wayne Best USA 2005 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 35 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 15:00 Na deser - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor, Andrew Lauer, Brenda Vaccaro USA 2004 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 USA 1999 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 35 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Makbet - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mark Brozel, wyk. James McAvoy, Keeley Hawes, Vincent Regan, Joseph Millson Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial sensacyjny Wlk. Brytania 1999 23:00 Opowieść o ojcu chrzestnym - dramat kryminalny odc. 2 ost. reż. Michel Poulette, wyk. Martin Landau, Guido Grasso Jr., Bruce Ramsay, Tony Nardi Kanada/USA 1999 01:00 Zabójcy z ukrycia - thriller reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Harry Hamlin, Jack Scalia, Shannon Sturges, David Spielberg USA 1999 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 USA 1998 04:00 Ku światłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Joshua Harris, Richard Thomas, Piper Laurie USA 1988 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 421 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 313 USA 1988 07:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 314 USA 1988 08:15 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 412 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:40 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 413 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 202 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 203 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 116 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 117 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:40 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 110 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 11:05 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 111 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 11:30 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 104 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:55 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 105 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 520 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 521 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 402 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 403 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 204 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 205 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 315 USA 1988 14:55 Roseanne - serial odc. 316 USA 1988 15:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 414 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 415 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Zdrówko - serial odc. 222 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 522 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 523 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 404 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 405 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 206 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 207 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 112 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 19:55 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 113 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 20:20 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 106 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:45 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 107 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:10 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 22:00 South Park - serial animowany odc. 306 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:25 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 104 USA 2006 22:50 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 23:15 TBA 01:00 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 113 01:45 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 504 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:10 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 505 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 506 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 507 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Frasier - serial odc. 314 USA 1999 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 USA 2004 07:15 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 11 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 08:10 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2000 09:05 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2006 10:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 10:55 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 USA 2004 11:50 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2000 12:45 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 11 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 13:40 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2006 14:35 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 15:30 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 USA 2004 16:25 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 12 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 17:20 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2000 18:15 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2006 19:10 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 20:05 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2003 21:00 Martwa strefa 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1998 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2002 00:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2003 00:55 Martwa strefa 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 01:50 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1998 02:45 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2002 AXN Crime 12:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1998 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2000 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2000 17:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1998 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2000 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2000 22:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2004 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 14:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 16:00 Pokolenie mutantów - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada/USA 2003 17:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 19:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 21:00 Pokolenie mutantów - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada/USA 2003 22:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 11 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1987 02:00 Pokolenie mutantów - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada/USA 2003 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Robale z piekła rodem: Żądła i pazury - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Gnu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Śladami Biblii: Wyprawa do ziemi obiecanej - czterdzieści lat na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Śladami Biblii: Niewola babilońska - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot na oślep - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 13:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 14:00 Śladami Biblii: Wyprawa do ziemi obiecanej - czterdzieści lat na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Śladami Biblii: Niewola babilońska - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Ngorongoro - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kręgi w zbożu - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojownicy szos - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Amsterdamie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Śladami Biblii: Opowieść o Józefie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Śladami Biblii: Opowieść o Józefie - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Kreskówki na życzenie 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Supermaszyny: Bombowce - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy wydmowe - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Samochody sportowo-użytkowe - film dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 69 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Supermaszyny: Bombowce - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy wydmowe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Samochody sportowo-użytkowe - film dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 54 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 16:00 Superjazda: Niedościgniony - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny samolotu - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 17:30 Narodziny samolotu - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Flowjet - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 69 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 55 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 21:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Zdemaskowanie seryjnego mordercy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 23:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - film dokumentalny odc. 1 00:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 01:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 02:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 03:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 356 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Austin Healy - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Samochody gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Planete 06:45 Uderzenie z powietrza - film dokumentalny 07:50 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Potęga morska - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 08:55 Legendarne zwierzęta: Wilk, duch tajgi - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 09:25 Tornado - samolot bojowy - film dokumentalny 10:30 Absolut Warhola - film dokumentalny 11:50 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Zwalczanie terroryzmu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 12:55 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Wojna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 14:05 Legendarne zwierzęta: Wampiry - apetyt na krew - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 14:35 Droga Ameryko! Listy z Wietnamu - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Myśleć, krowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 16:45 Przechadzki z architektami: Marsylia - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/19 17:15 Recepta na przetrwanie: Dostarczanie dóbr - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 18:10 Ginące gatunki: Tygrys syberyjski - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/16 18:45 Recepta na przetrwanie: Śmiercionośni posłańcy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Ulm do Regensburga - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Dziki świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 20:50 Jak sprzeniewierzono irackie miliardy... - film dokumentalny 21:45 Amerykański zbieg - prawda o Hassanie - film dokumentalny 22:45 Izrael - Palestyna: Rozwiane nadzieje - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 23:45 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Półwysep potworów - serial dokumentalny odc. 23/28 01:20 Przechadzki z architektami: Berlin - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/19 01:50 Ginące gatunki: Lampart perski - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/16 02:20 Dziecięca odyseja: Lipari - serial dokumentalny odc. 25/26 02:50 Dziecięca odyseja: Kuba - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/26 Fox Life 08:10 Być jak gwiazda: Renee Zelwegger 08:35 Być jak gwiazda: Kirsten Dunst 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 4, To moje przyjęcie USA 2000 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Niespełnienie reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Pewny strzał reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Ocal mnie USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 5, Historia miłosna USA 2000 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Sekrety i kłamstwa reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Być jak gwiazda: Jon Bon Jovi 14:55 Być jak gwiazda: Cameron Diaz 15:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Sekrety USA 2005 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 6, Świat bez miłości USA 2000 17:10 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Czar dojrzałego mężczyzny USA 2003 18:10 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Amnezja USA 2003 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Oddalenie reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Żywy lub martwy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 12, Między życiem a śmiercią USA 2005 21:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 14, Grace w wiezięniu USA 1998 22:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 15, Farbowanie jest łatwe USA 1998 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Deszcz USA 2005 23:50 Być jak gwiazda: Scarlett Johansson 00:10 Być jak gwiazda: Jessica Biel 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Radioaktywne zwłoki reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 7, Żegnaj Happy USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 9 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Siatkówka kobiet Finał World Grand Prix - 3. dzień 09:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 10:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17: Mecz Anglia - Brazylia 11:45 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Szwajcaria - Holandia 12:30 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 12:45 Siatkówka kobiet Finał World Grand Prix - 3. dzień 13:30 Siatkówka kobiet Finał World Grand Prix - 3. dzień 15:30 Kolarstwo Eneco Tour - 2. etap: Anvers - Knokke-Heist 16:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 17:00 Hokej na trawie Mistrzostwa Europy w Manchesterze: Mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn 18:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w New Haven (USA): Mecz półfinałowy 19:45 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Pragelato 20:15 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Zakopanem 22:00 Sumo Nagoya Basho w Nagoi (Japonia) 23:00 Strongman Zawody Pucharu Świata w Londynie 23:30 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 23:45 Lekkoatletyka Mistrzostwa Świata w Osace - najważniejsze wydarzenia 00:00 Lekkoatletyka Mistrzostwa Świata w Osace - 1. dzień MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 12:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 13:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 18:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 19:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Wspaniałe życie gwiazd - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 22:00 Narzeczona Bama - reality show 22:30 Human Giant - filmy krótkometrażowe 23:00 Ren i Stimpy - kreskówka 23:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 00:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 09:20 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 10:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 12:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 12:10 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Hajsometr 13:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Latobranie 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:55 Dziesięć tysięcy sypialni - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Anna Maria Alberghetti, Dean Martin, Eva Bartok, Dewey Martin USA 1957 08:55 Indyjscy piechurzy - komedia reż. James W. Horne, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, June Lang, William Janney USA 1935 10:15 Miasto chłopców - dramat obyczajowy reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Mickey Rooney, Henry Hull, Leslie Fenton USA 1938 11:50 Konwój - dramat wojenny reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Sam Levene, Raymond Massey, Alan Hale USA 1943 14:00 Bitwa pod dnem oceanu - thriller SF reż. Montgomery Tully, wyk. Kerwin Mathews, Robert Ayres, Peter Arne, Vivienne Ventura Wlk. Brytania 1967 15:30 Podnieść kotwicę - musical reż. George Sidney, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Kathryn Grayson, Gene Kelly, José Iturbi USA 1945 17:50 Amerykanin w Paryżu - musical reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Leslie Caron, Georges Guetary, Nina Foch USA 1951 19:40 Indyjscy piechurzy - komedia reż. James W. Horne, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, June Lang, William Janney USA 1935 21:00 Nasz szpieg zaginął - film sensacyjny reż. Darrell E. Hallenbeck, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Leo G. Carroll, Maurice Evans USA 1966 22:30 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 reż. Frank Martin, USA 1990 23:30 Abbott i Costello w Hollywood - komedia reż. S. Sylvan Simon, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Frances Rafferty, Bob Stanton USA 1945 00:55 Konwój - dramat wojenny reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Sam Levene, Raymond Massey, Alan Hale USA 1943 03:00 Wszyscy na scenę - musical reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Fred Astaire, Cyd Charisse, Oscar Levant, Nanette Fabray USA 1953 04:55 Podnieść kotwicę - musical reż. George Sidney, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Kathryn Grayson, Gene Kelly, José Iturbi USA 1945 Zone Europa 08:00 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Hotel Splendide - komedia reż. Terence Gross, wyk. Toni Collette, Daniel Craig, Stephen Tompkinson, Hugh O'Conor Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:10 Komedia patriotyczna - komedia reż. Władimir Kotinenko, wyk. Larisa Guzejewa, Witali Tsaregorodtsew, Siergej Makowietski, Siergej Winogradow, Leonid Okunjow, Jelena Szamraejwa, Wjadzesław Woskriesienski, Władimir Lisienkow Rosja 1992 12:05 Źródło młodości - dramat reż. Julio Sánchez Valdés, wyk. Manuel Alexandre, Pepe Álvarez, Pilar Barrera, Roberto Bayón, Beatriz Bergamín, Leonor Bruna, Gaspar Cano, Francisco Casares, Cristina Collado, Antonio Dechent, Miguel de Grandy Hiszpania 1991 13:45 Miłość na ziemi - komedia, fantasy reż. Jacques Rivette, wyk. Jane Birkin, Geraldine Chaplin, Jean-Pierre Kalfon, André Dussollier, Isabelle Linnartz, Sandra Montaigu, László Szabó, Eva Roelens, Facundo Bo Francja 1984 16:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Brat 2 - film akcji/kryminał reż. Aleksiej Bałabanow, wyk. Siergiej Bodrow Jr., Wiktor Suchorukow, Siergiej Makowiecki, Kiryłł Pirogow Rosja 2000 18:15 Wyścig - film akcji reż. Andrea Strand, wyk. Paul Nicholls, Andrew Lee Potts, Massimo Ghini, Sienna Miller, Mathieu Carriere, Denis Lawson. Ruben i Ralph mieszkają na przedmieściach Londynu Wlk.Brytania 2000 20:00 Umierający w ich butach - western reż. Lucio Fulci, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Sven Valsecchi, Ettore Manni, Gianni De Luigi, Cinzia Monreale, Licinia Lentini, Donald O'Brien, Aldo Sambrell, Philippe Hersent, Sergio Leonardi, Karine Stampfer Włochy 1978 21:50 Kochankowie - dramat kryminalny reż. Jean-Marc Barr, wyk. Elodie Bouchez, Sergej Trifunovic, Jean-Christophe Bouvet, Philippe Duquesne Francja 1999 23:40 Lekcje uwodzenia - film erotyczny reż. Claire Delune, wyk. William Moundi Elimbi, Estelle Desanges, Monika, Olivier Carre, Asia, Ashley, Jenny Francja 2003 00:40 Jakie piękne czarownice - film erotyczny reż. Edouard Martin, wyk. Jade, Julie Bercot, Ingrid, Mike Francja 1999 02:15 Cotton Club - dramat sensacyjny reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Richard Gere, Gregory Hines, Diane Lane, Bob Hoskins USA 1984 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 89 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 128 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 12 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 128 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 12 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 128 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 12 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 89 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 128 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 20 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 20 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 88 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 89 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Polsat 2 05:00 Kuba Wojewódzki, odc. 113 05:45 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście, odc. 2: serial 06:15 Będziesz moja, odc. 6: serial 07:00 Sztukateria, odc. 198 07:30 DJ Party, odc. 140 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja, odc. 874 09:25 Zerwane więzi, odc. 16 10:15 Gra w ciemno, odc. 339 11:00 Interwencja, odc. 874 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 511: serial 12:35 Kuba Wojewódzki, odc. 113 13:20 Świat według Kiepskich, odc. 249: serial 13:45 Interwencja, odc. 874 14:05 Się kręci, odc. 17 14:25 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście, odc. 2: serial 15:00 Sztukateria, odc. 198 15:30 DJ Party, odc. 140 16:30 Wydarzenia 17:00 Interwencja, odc. 874 17:25 Zerwane więzi, odc. 16 18:15 Gra w ciemno, odc. 339 19:05 Interwencja, odc. 874 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 511: serial 20:35 Świat według Kiepskich, odc. 249: serial 21:00 Daleko od noszy, odc. 122: serial 21:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście, odc. 2: serial 22:00 Interwencja, odc. 874 22:20 Kuba Wojewódzki, odc. 113 23:05 Sztukateria, odc. 198 23:30 DJ Party, odc. 140 00:30 Interwencja, odc. 875 01:00 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 338 01:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc. 251: serial 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus, odc. 259: serial 03:15 Pensjonat pod Różą, odc. 62: serial 04:00 Gorzka miłość, odc. 8 04:30 Duża przerwa, odc. 2: serial Boomerang 5:00 Kocia ferajna - Zwariowane przygody bandy kotów; Org: "Top Cat" 6:00 Dwa głupie psy - Losy nieporadnych psów; Org: "2 Stupid Dogs". Reżyseria: Donovan Cook, Larry Huber (USA) 7:00 Flintstonowie - Zwariowane przygody jaskiniowców; (USA) Org: "The Flintstones" 8:00 Kocia ferajna - Zwariowane przygody bandy kotów; Org: "Top Cat" 9:00 Dwa głupie psy - Losy nieporadnych psów; Org: "2 Stupid Dogs". Reżyseria: Donovan Cook, Larry Huber (USA) 10:00 Niebezpieczna mysz - Przygody zwariowanej myszy; Org: "Dangermouse" 11:00 Hrabia Kaczula - Przygody łagodnego wampira; Org: "Count Duckula" 12:00 Dastardly i Muttley - Perypetie Dicka Dastardly i jego przyjaciela; (USA) Org: "Dastardly and Muttley" 13:00 Zwariowane melodie - Szalone przygody królika Bugsa i innych bohaterów; Org: "Looney Tunes" 14:00 Tom i Jerry - Mysz kontra kot; Org: "Tom and Jerry" 15:00 Scooby i Scrappy Doo - Zwariowane przygody dwóch psów; Org: "Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show" 16:00 Flintstonowie - Zwariowane przygody jaskiniowców; (USA) Org: "The Flintstones" 17:00 Odlotowe wyścigi - Walka o tytuł mistrza; Org: "The Wacky Races" 18:00 Kocia ferajna - Zwariowane przygody bandy kotów; Org: "Top Cat" 19:00 Dwa głupie psy - Losy nieporadnych psów; Org: "2 Stupid Dogs". Reżyseria: Donovan Cook, Larry Huber (USA) 20:00 Niebezpieczna mysz - Przygody zwariowanej myszy; Org: "Dangermouse" 21:00 Hrabia Kaczula - Przygody łagodnego wampira; Org: "Count Duckula" 22:00 Dastardly i Muttley - Perypetie Dicka Dastardly i jego przyjaciela; (USA) Org: "Dastardly and Muttley" 23:00 Zwariowane melodie - Szalone przygody królika Bugsa i innych bohaterów; Org: "Looney Tunes" 0:00 Tom i Jerry - Mysz kontra kot; Org: "Tom and Jerry" 1:00 Scooby Doo - Przygody strachliwego psa i jego przyjaciół; Org: "The Scooby Doo Show" 2:00 Flintstonowie - Zwariowane przygody jaskiniowców; (USA) Org: "The Flintstones" 3:00 Odlotowe wyścigi - Walka o tytuł mistrza; Org: "The Wacky Races" VH1 Polska 6:00 Espresso - Pobudzający miks teledysków 8:00 Rock your baby - Magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 9:00 Pop lista - Muzyka 10:00 VH1 Music - Największe przeboje ostatnich lat 11:00 Cover Stories - Reality show 11:30 MTV za kulisami teledysku - "I wanna have your babies" Natashy Bedingfield 12:00 Aerobic - Energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Muzyka 14:00 VH1 Music - Największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - Największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 Pop lista - Muzyka 17:00 Smells like 90's - Przeboje ery grunge'u 18:00 Best of charts - Co króluje na listach przebojów 19:00 Music for the Masses - Program o Depeche Mode 20:00 All Access - Rozmaite rozmiary 21:00 VH1 Cafe - Muzyka 21:30 Top 10 VH1 - Najgorętsze hity grane w VH1 22:30 Rock Show - Muzyka 23:00 Jazda po klipach - Rozrywka 0:00 VH1 Hits - Hity dekady Tele 5 6:15 Bajka za bajką - Serial rysunkowy odc. 2/26; (USA) 6:45 Zbuntowana - Telenowela odc. 79/138; Org: "Rebelde". Reżyseria: Lito de Filippis (Argentyna 1989) 7:30 Prognoza pogody - Pogoda 7:35 Zew krwi - Serial przygodowy odc. 7; Org: "Call of the Wild". Reżyseria: David Winning (USA 2000) 8:35 Andromeda - Serial fantastyczny odc. 13/44; (USA/Kanada 2000) Org: "Andromeda / Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda" 9:30 Francja od kuchni - Informacje 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - Magazyn sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy - Program reklamowy 12:55 Zbuntowana - Telenowela odc. 80/138; Org: "Rebelde". Reżyseria: Lito de Filippis (Argentyna 1989) 13:45 Telezakupy - Program reklamowy 14:20 Werdykt - Prawo i przestępczość 14:45 Waleczne serca - Serial dokumentalny (Kanada 1992) Org: "Heart of Courage" 15:15 Łowca - Serial sensacyjny odc. 15/22; (Kanada 2001) Org: "Tracker" 16:05 Bajka za bajką - Serial rysunkowy odc. 3/26; (USA) 16:40 Lub czasopisma - Rozrywka 16:55 Ty albo nikt - Telenowela odc. 78/120; Org: "Tu o nadie". Reżyseria: Jose Rendon (Meksyk 1985) 17:20 Prognoza pogody - Pogoda 17:30 Zew krwi - Serial przygodowy odc. 8; Org: "Call of the Wild". Reżyseria: David Winning (USA 2000) 18:30 Andromeda - Serial fantastyczny odc. 14/44; (USA/Kanada 2000) Org: "Andromeda / Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda" 19:25 Waleczne serca - Serial dokumentalny (Kanada 1992) Org: "Heart of Courage" 19:55 Prognoza pogody - Pogoda 20:00 Robocop. Wskrzeszenie - Film SF odc. 3/4; (Kanada 2000) Org: "Robocop. Resurrection" 21:55 Reaktor - Muzyka odc. 4 22:20 Gorączka w mieście - Serial kryminalny odc. 15/48; (USA 1996) Org: "L.A. Heat" 23:20 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mulatka - Kabaret i satyra odc. 1 0:25 Historia O - Film erotyczny Org: "Histoire d'O". Reżyseria: Just Jaeckin (Francja/Niemcy 1975) 3:10 Rybia nocka - Program przyrodniczy Alpha 6:00 Tele-Gym - Fitness 6:15 Planet Wissen - Nauka 7:15 Englisch für Anfänger - (26/51) 7:45 Suenos - Weltsprache Spanisch - El Arte (19/20) 8:00 Suenos - Weltsprache Spanisch - !América! (20/20) 8:15 Reports in English - Life in a Boarding School 8:30 Pauk mit: Latein - Grundkurs III (9/13) 8:45 Pauk mit: Latein - Grundkurs III (10/13) 9:00 DW-Journal - Mit Wirtschaft 9:30 Hannah Arendt - Das Mädchen aus der Fremde - (3/5) 9:45 Anna, Schmidt & Oskar - Deutsch für ausländische Kinder (1/26) 10:00 DW-Journal - With Business 10:30 Wissen macht Ah! - Kindermagazin 10:55 Das historische Stichwort - Historia 11:00 Die Frauen um Kaiser Karl V. - Liebe, Macht und Einsamkeit 11:45 Panoramabilder - Wiadomości 12:00 Der Top-Tipp - Ratgeber 12:05 Das Tagesgespräch - Diskussion mit Zuschauerbeteiligung 13:00 Alpha-Forum - Gespräch 13:45 Reports in English - Images of Dublin 14:00 Pauk mit: Latein - Grundkurs III (11/13) 14:15 Pauk mit: Latein - Grundkurs III (12/13) 14:30 nano - Die Welt von morgen 15:00 Alpenpässe - Pejzaże 15:45 Freizeitmagazin - Wolny czas i hobby 16:15 Planet Wissen - Nauka 17:15 Ralphi - Der Schlaubär aus der Augsburger Puppenkiste 17:30 13 x Griechenland - Państwa i ludzie 18:00 Alpha-Campus - Bildungsreihe 18:30 Die Abendschau - Informacje 18:43 Programmvorschau - Zapowiedź programu 18:45 Rundschau - Nachrichten - Berichte - Wettervorhersage 19:45 Viertel vor ... - Zeitgeschichtliche Reihe 20:00 Die Abendschau - Franken 20:15 Alpha-Forum - Gespräch 21:00 Klingendes Österreich - Muzyka ludowa 21:45 Das Kreuz mit der Schrift - Verlass dich nicht auf mich (4/6) 22:15 13 x Griechenland - Państwa i ludzie 22:45 Die vier Elemente - (3/16) 23:00 Wilhelm II. - Die letzten Tage des Deutschen Kaiserreichs 23:45 Fassbinder in Hollywood - Der deutsche Regisseur und die Filmmetropole 0:25 Bob Ross - The Joy of Painting 0:55 Entlang des Rheins - Landschaftsbild 1:00 Space-Night - Weltall-Bilder M6 7:00 Météo - Pogoda 7:05 Drole de morning! Le 7-8 - Rozrywka 8:00 Météo - Pogoda 8:05 Drole de morning! Le 8-9 - Rozrywka 9:00 Météo - Pogoda 9:10 M6 Boutique - Inne 10:00 Météo - Pogoda 10:05 Starsix Music - Inne 10:45 Kidété - Magazyn dziecięcy 11:45 Météo - Pogoda 11:50 Tout le monde déteste Chris - "Tout le monde déteste la vengeance" (22/22); Orig: "Everybody Hates Chris". Régie: Kelsey Grammer (USA 2006) 12:20 Malcolm - "Tolérance zéro" (12/22); Orig: "Malcolm in the Middle". Régie: Jeff Melman (USA 2002) 12:50 Le 12.50 - Wiadomości 13:00 Météo - Pogoda 13:10 Friends - "Celui qui rencontrait l'auteur de ses jours" (22/24); Régie: Kevin S. Bright, Gary Halvorson (USA 2000) 13:35 Un homme de reve - Komedia Orig: "Every Woman's Dream". Régie: Steven Schachter (USA 1996) 15:25 La montre a remonter le temps - Film SF Orig: "For All Time". Régie: Steven Schachter (USA 2000) 17:10 Kaamelott - Serial komediowy Régie: Alexandre Astier (F) 17:55 Les Simpson - "La montagne en folie" (12/25); Orig: "The Simpsons". Régie: Mark Kirkman (USA) 18:20 Les Simpson - "Sharry Bobbins" (13/25); (USA) Orig: "The Simpsons" 18:50 Les Simpson - "Itchy, Scratchy et Poochie" (14/25); (USA) Orig: "The Simpson" 19:20 Les Simpson - "La phobie d'Homer" (15/25); (USA) Orig: "The Simpsons" 19:50 Six minutes / Météo - Wiadomości 20:05 Malcolm - "Le coté obscur" (7/25); Orig: "Malcolm in the Middle". Régie: Steve Welsh (USA 2005) 20:30 Météo des plages - Pogoda 20:35 Caméra café - Poeme / Dame de fer; Régie: Jean-Pierre Devillers, Matthias Ledoux, Raynal Pellicer, Laurent Villevieille (F 2001) 20:50 Numb3rs - "Le manifeste" (20/24); Régie: Frederick King Keller (USA 2006) 21:35 Numb3rs - "Confesions macabres" (21/24); Régie: John Behring (USA 2006) 22:25 Prison Break - "La clef" (19/22); Régie: Sergio Mimica-Gezzan (USA 2005) 23:20 Prison Break - "Sans retour" (20/22); Régie: Bobby Roth (USA 2005) 0:10 Scrubs - "Son histoire a elle" (5); Régie: John Inwood (USA 2004) 0:35 Scrubs - Mon gateau; Régie: Henry Chan (USA 2004) 0:55 Météo - Pogoda 1:00 Club - Muzyka 2:25 Concert privé M6 - Justin Timberlake 3:30 M6 Music - Les nuits de M6 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Alpha z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2007 roku